


Beep

by narraci



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, alternative universe, 也没有前因后果, 平行宇宙因为我真的不知道这发生在哪个宇宙哪个时间
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 波不会回来找他这个可能性始终折磨着他，甚至胜过了他会死于窒息这个念头，他偏激地想他宁愿死去，也想要波回来救他，发现他的尸体，成为他永远的阴影。只要他能成为“胜利者”。
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 4





	Beep

空间站旅馆的房间用了一种廉价的镶板来装饰天花板，赫克斯平躺在床上，皱着眉头盯着镶板微微翘起的一角。这个空间站年头很久了，旅馆设备也肯定很久没有检修了，不仅是镶板，房间的温度调节器也有问题，赫克斯冷得要命，不得不咬紧牙关以免自己打寒颤。

狭小的空间内两张床隔得很近，他侧一侧身便能看见一团被子中冒出的波乱糟糟的头发。波显然没有寒冷的问题，一碰到床就陷入了睡眠，靴子七倒八歪地扔在床边，不时发出一种模糊的声音，他累坏了。

旅馆充分利用了每一寸空间，BB-8好不容易给自己找了一个称得上角落的地方，进入省电的休眠状态。

赫克斯又冷又困，却不能闭眼，他在黑暗中太久了，一闭眼就仿佛回到了那个故障的逃生舱中，被埋在碎石下面，他看不见一丝亮光，氧气一点点耗尽，而水中外星生物的尸体散发出一种腐臭的气味。

波没有被埋在下面，没有绝望地等着有谁来发现他，也没有经历被抛弃的恐惧。

赫克斯紧紧抓着身下的床单，额头布满冷汗。空间站的再生仪复原了他的肋骨和一些外伤，他被独自留下超过八个小时，但就赫克斯的感觉来说仿佛有八天那么长，每一刻都撕裂着他的精神与肉体。赫克斯放弃试图继续入睡的努力，他静静地从床上起来，坐在床边，借着窗外的微光注视着对面的波。

BB-8在角落里一动不动。

他又闻到了那股死亡的腐臭味，堵塞住他的喉咙。

波把他从逃生舱中拉出来，紧紧抱住他，在他的怀里剧烈颤抖。那一刻，意识到自己将会活下来，意识到波履行了承诺回来救他的时候，赫克斯几乎都要原谅波了，他几乎就要低头去亲吻波的头发，但他最终什么也没说。

赫克斯总是希望自己在波心中是第一位的，可他赢不了那个“崇高的目标”，死人留给波的责任，不断积累的怨恨萦绕在赫克斯的心底。

波不会回来找他这个可能性始终折磨着他，甚至胜过了他会死于窒息这个念头，他偏激地想他宁愿死去，也想要波回来救他，发现他的尸体，成为他永远的阴影。

只要他能成为“胜利者”。

一阵轻微的呜咽声引起了赫克斯的警惕，过了一会儿赫克斯才意识到这是波发出的那种模糊的声音，断断续续的，赫克斯眯起眼睛，他小心翼翼地从自己的床爬到波的床上，不想吵醒波。

赫克斯伸手掀开被子，露出波疲惫的脸庞，泪水无意识地从他眼角流下，他在做梦，他在梦里哭泣，呜咽声这次更清晰明确地来自这个将自己蜷成一团的男人。

赫克斯推了推波的肩膀，半身俯在波的上方。

呜咽声停止了，波迷糊地半睁开眼睛，他看上去还没完全清醒，深陷于梦境之中，他半张着嘴，似乎就要喊出赫克斯的名字了。

随即他展开双臂将赫克斯拉向自己，赫克斯没有抵抗，他只是稍微推迟了一会儿波的举动，调整被子足以盖住他们两个人，然后他怀抱住波，把波往上提了提，让波可以更好地依偎着他，埋在他的怀里，现在波开始大哭起来，赫克斯冰冷的双手落在波温暖的身体上，波的身体太暖和了，赫克斯不由收紧了双手，让波更加地靠近自己。

主人的哭声激活了BB-8，橘红色的小机器人茫然无措，不知道发生了什么，只是无助地徘徊在床边，发出安抚的哔哔声。

“BB，去睡觉。”赫克斯声音嘶哑，说话扯得他喉咙生疼。

BB-8很是犹豫了一会儿，见波并没有什么意见，才磨磨蹭蹭地返回了自己原先的位置，但没有再进入休眠状态。

波没有说出“对不起”或者“抱歉”之类的话，他抬头毫无章法地亲吻赫克斯，最终哭得精疲力尽又重新沉睡过去。

赫克斯的下巴抵在波的头发上，波的气味取代了那股死亡的气息，赫克斯比之前更加清醒了些，但他不觉得冷了，波温热的身体紧紧贴着赫克斯，双手双脚都缠住了他，不愿意松开。

赫克斯低头亲吻波的头发，脸颊与嘴唇，然后继续看着天花板那块翘了角的劣质镶板，静静地等待着日光的降临。

**Author's Note:**

> 瓶颈期难受，写点无头无尾就是自己想写的东西复健。


End file.
